Greed System
by Harlequins Opsia
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un système d'avidité. Un système où une panthère et une biche sont coincés dans une mécanique. Une mécanique increvable où tu peux trouver ton âme soeur. La mécanique où la panthère aimait la biche. Slash, OS, PWP, Lemon, Grimmjow X ... Craquage complet.


**Bonsoir !**

 **Bon alors voilà mon nouveau bébé, un petit OS où j'ai craqué complet. Ouais mais genre craqué complet ! Je vous le jure, c'était mon petit craquage dominical. Parfois c'est au présent, d'autre au passé, vous verrez. Donc s'il vous plaît, pas tapé !**

 **C'est aussi mon premier lemon sur ce fandom alors please, pas taper !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lectures mes loutres !**

 **Grimmjow X ...**

 **Warning: PWP, terriblement sexy.**

 **Musique: Higher de Sygma ft Labyrinth**

* * *

 **Greed system**

La peau moite et les frissons qui courent. L'échine courbée et la respiration sifflante, hachée. Le corps arqué et la sueur qui roule. La panthère bleue a les mâchoires qui claquent. L'Autre a le teint rougit. L'excitation qui te broie les sens. La peur que tout s'arrête détruit ton cœur. Larmes douces-amères qui maculent tes joues. Les oreilles pleines du battement effréné de son cœur.

Les mains galopent sur son corps, les siennes palpent la chair. Les lèvres humides et rougies, traitres de sensualité. Ces lèvres ouvertes tandis que tu fourrage dans sa tignasse bleuie. Un gémissement de pure extase qui franchit tes lèvres et ton corps craque, comme une allumette qu'on allume.

 _Greed system_

Il marche, inconscient de tout. Alors il marche, sifflotant, insouciant de tout. Il ne remarqua pas la lueur bleutée le fixer. Il ignora le frisson qui remonta doucement son échine en une caresse perfide et sournoise. Un décalage dans sa routine, un pas de trop ce matin, une minute de retard au réveil, deux pas de moins aujourd'hui. Il percute le torse musclé d'un jeune homme. Il lève les yeux.

-Excusez-moi. Dit-il, baissant la tête.

La panthère sourit. Dans son esprit, une mécanique se met en marche, celle de l'avidité. Ses lèvres se tordent, monstrueuse créature, fils d'Himeros.

-Greed System. Lui glisse-t-il à l'oreille.

L'autre ne comprend pas, une partie de lui se tend, il ne comprend toujours pas. La jeune panthère se détourne et repart en sens inverse. Le jeune homme continua sa route, quelque peu perturbé par ce qui était arrivé. Aujourd'hui était un jour étrange après tout.

Lorsqu'il arrive dans sa maison grande et vide il soupire. Il se déshabille et va dans sa chambre. Il s'allonge sur son lit avant de se relever. Il ne comprend toujours pas. Deux mots tournent en rond dans son esprit. Terrible lion en cage.

Le son d'un téléphone qui s'allume résonne dans le vide, doux écho d'un cœur solitaire. Un message de son ami. Une sortie quelque part, dans une boîte de nuit branchée de Tokyo. Pourquoi pas, personne ne l'attendait après tout.

 _Greed System_

Deux couples et l'autre faisaient la queue. Il les regardait, emmitouflés dans leur stupide mièvrerie et il regarda la file diminuer. Ils purent enfin rentrer et ce fut un soulagement pour l'Autre. Alors il se détacha du petit groupuscule et se dirigea vers le bar. Il observa la gente déchainée se trémousser, danser, s'enivrer, s'exciter sous un œil hautain.

Il ne capta pas la lueur bleuie le suivre du regard. Seconde erreur de la biche. La mécanique est en route, increvable horloge qui tourne et tourne. L'autre prend un verre d'alcool, il a besoin d'un remontant lorsqu'il les voit s'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Un frisson glacé étreint son corps. Ses mains descendent le long de ses flancs, vaine tentative de réconfort. La panthère à pitié alors elle sort de son creux sombre et caverneux. Elle approche la petite biche. Mais SA biche est déjà prise au piège. Un autre se colle à lui, à sa biche. La panthère voit noir alors d'un pas rageur, elle pourfend l'assemblée.

L'autre petite biche se sent acculée. Cet homme le drague, le séduit. Il n'aime pas cela alors il tente de s'écarter mais l'homme se fait plus insistant. L'autre sens une main glisser tout contre sa taille et il se sent happé dans une étreinte chaude et puissante. Il tourne la tête et regarde. C'est l'homme de ce matin.

-Here you are, sweetheart! Lance-t'il.

Il sent deux lèvres chaudes contre sa tempe et l'autre part. La biche recule et s'incline. L'homme en face de lui était un étranger alors il tenta, dans un anglais plus que correct de le remercier.

-Thank you.

Il s'inclina et s'apprêta à partir, confus de ce que ce toucher avait fait naitre en lui. Une paume chaude s'enroula autour de son fin poignet et il se retrouve à nouveau collé au torse musclé de cet inconnu. Il rougit, gêné. Dans sa tête, plusieurs fantaisies érotiques venaient de naître. Dérouté il voulu reculer mais ses jambes ne le voulait pas. La panthère sourit. La mécanique était en marche. Plein d'audace il se pencha à l'oreille de sa biche et en mordilla le lobe.

\- Appelez-moi Grimmjow.

-Grimmjow ?

La manière dont son prénom roulait sur sa langue fit ronronner de plaisir la panthère. Le félin prédateur resserra sa prise sur les hanches de sa biche.

-Comment-vous appelez-vous ? Sourit-il.

L'autre ne répondit pas mais se colla un peu plus à son giron. La panthère sourit à nouveau et dansa. La biche laissa ses hanches se trémousser à l'instar de la panthère. Il se colla un peu plus contre lui. Et… Laissa son corps s'exprimer.

 _Greed system_

Corps en fusion, hanches fiévreuses et mains moites. La biche était devenue folle. Sa légendaire retenue ? Disparue.

Lèvres entrouvertes, musique battant à un rythme effréné, cœur au bord des lèvres. Joues rougies par l'effort. Il sentait tout contre lui Grimmjow, haletant doucement à son oreille. Ses mains touchèrent les cheveux cyan de l'autre. La panthère retourna la biche contre lui, son dos collé à son torse. Alors de ses dents aiguisées il travailla la chair pâle de sa biche, laissant une immense trace violacée contre son cou. Virilité dressée, voulant exploser se collant contre deux globes de chair fermes et rebondis. Un hoquet d'excitation. Grimmjow se frotte contre la biche et elle gémit.

-Comment t'appelles-tu, ma biche.

-U-Uryuu.

-Mmm, Uryuu, is that so?

Uryuu se cambra un peu plus encore et un éclair de lucidité traversa le jeune de part en part. Il recula, électrisé. Des orbes bleus orageux fixaient la bête enragée. La biche s'écarta l'air désolé mais il réussit à l'attraper une dernière fois.

Lèvres contre lèvres il laissa sa passion parler pour lui. Grimmjow ravageait sa bouche et son cœur. C'était un baiser plein de dents, de coups… La langue de la panthère asservissait celle de la biche, et Uryuu se laissa fondre au goût d'alcool, de menthe et de tabac. Il sentit son désir renaitre au creux de ses reins et il sourit bien malgré lui. La bouche de Grimmjow se fit moins avide et plus tendre, plus caressante et plus amoureuse. A contrecœur, Uryuu se détacha et le quitta, le cœur gonflé de regrets.

Il trouva Ichigo et Orihime en train de discuter assis sur des coussins. Il les salua et sortit de la boîte de nuit. L'air frais caressa son visage et il se sentit moins enfiévré. Il sourit, pensant à cet échange si sensuel avant de rougir furieusement. Quelle attitude si… salope il avait eu. Il se mit deux gifles, se ressaisit et rentra chez lui. La nuit promettait encore d'être longue.

 _Greed System_

La nuit fut si longue pour les deux. La biche et la panthère partagèrent des fantaisies mouillées de désir, rêvant à plus, aspirant à plus de chair. Les deux partagèrent des pensées à demi-murmurées, des attouchements troublés et des virilités dressées en souvenir de cette alchimie douloureusement sexuelle. La panthère se dit que la mécanique était à terme tandis que la biche se demanda comment elle pouvait le sentir aussi clairement, comme si c'était sa main qui s'activait sur sa hampe dans un besoin urgent de se libérer. La connexion était là, ténue et faible mais là. Puissante de désir et fébrile de sensualité.

 _Greed System_

Uryuu arriva au lycée perturbé comme jamais. Il vit son groupe d'amis. Il vit Tatsuki et Chad entrain de discuter, Keigo et Mizuiro encore en train de débattre à propos d'un sujet inintéressant et il vit Ichigo qui lui faisait de grands signe de la main. Il arriva à leur niveau et les salua comme à son habitude, très sombrement. Orihime arriva quelques minutes plus tard et s'exclama très surprise.

-Uryuu, t'as une copine ?!

La biche ne comprit pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Orihime sorte un miroir de poche. Il vit la très étrange forme de morsure à la jonction de son cou et rougit.

-Ce n'est rien… C'était hier soir, je crois.

Il mit fin à la discussion en se dirigeant vers sa classe. Il entra et se mit à sa place habituelle. Comme à son habitude Chad vint se placer à côté de lui tandis que Keigo se mit derrière lui. Etrangement il ne sentait pas cette journée, elle promettait d'être longue et ennuyante.

Le professeur arriva et il eut, comme d'habitude raison. La journée passa à une lenteur incroyable.

La pause de midi fut vite arrivée et ils mangèrent tous sur le toit, comme d'habitude. Le jeune Uryuu était debout, ses longs cheveux ondulés au vent et il réfléchissait. Du coin de l'œil il vit Orihime et Ichigo s'embrasser. Léger pincement au cœur et poumons qui se vident. Il l'aimait tellement. Il souffla, nostalgique et son esprit retors revint à la nuit qu'il venait de passer. Une pointe d'excitation naquit au fond de ses entrailles et il s'empressa de la faire taire. Il n'avait pas besoin de cela .

La sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner retentit et ils se dirigèrent ensemble à ce qui était leur dernier cours de la journée les trois heures de sport. Le jeune adolescent en fatiguait d'avance.

Heureusement pour eux, le prof avait choisi d'organiser des matchs en 30 points au Badminton. Alors ces trois heures filèrent à une vitesse ahurissante. La fin de la 5e période sonna, et le temps redevint maitre. La sueur perlait à ses tempes et il les essuya à l'aide de son maillot. Retour aux vestiaires. Remettre sa chemise et son pantalon. Nouer sa cravate, remettre ses pompes et partir. C'est ce qu'il fit. Il sortit des vestiaires et traversa le terrain vague. Il sortit du lycée, écouteurs vissés aux oreilles.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, huit, neuf, dix, onze, douze pas. Il arriva à sa librairie favorite. Il feuilleta la sélection de la semaine et ressortit. Un, deux, trois, quatre pas. Il marchait tranquillement encore. La musique engourdissait ses sens. Alors qu'il marchait il vit une silhouette courir au loin. Il détourna les yeux et prit un raccourci, par une petite ruelle qui menait directement à sa rue. Il avançait tranquillement lorsqu'il se fit acculer au mur. Dans un mouvement de pure auto-défense il plia le coude et voulu l'enfoncer dans l'abdomen de l'homme qui le maintenait contre le mur mais il fut arrêté.

-Oh, you're wild petit Uryuu.

Inconsciemment il se détendit et se retourna. Il observa, en plein jour l'homme qui avait hanté sa nuit. Grand, très grand, plus grand que lui, des cheveux cyan et des yeux lagons. Un sourire magnifique, un sourire de bête et des yeux qui... Le dévorait sur place.

Grimmjow quant-à-lui souriait comme un dément. Il avait une chance sur un million de le retrouver et pourtant c'était arrivé. La mécanique bien huilée était bien increvable. Il sourit et se colla un peu plus contre lui.

 _Greed system_

Sa bouche le possédait, vorace et infaillible tourmenteuse. Uryuu sentait contre son dos, la morsure des briques froides et la chaleur bouillonnante de Grimmjow. Ses mains fines tiraient les mèches de cheveux de son vis-à-vis. Grimmjow soupirait tout contre ses lèvres et les lippes gonflées d'amour et rougies de baiser se déchiraient à mort. Ballet sanguinolent de lippes, ballet sensuel rempli de frustration. La panthère s'écarta de la biche. Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et une langue taquine la lui lécha.

-Let me ravage you, rape your soul and make you mine, little hind. (Laisse-moi te ravager, violer ton âme et te faire mienne, petite biche.)

Ils se sourirent, un sourire de pure connivence. Ils se détachèrent en une œillade complice.

-Je n'habite pas très loin, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

La panthère acquiesce et sourit. Il suivit sa petite biche dans la ruelle et sa grande main calleuse se glissa contre la sienne. Uryuu rougit et ne lança pas un regard à la bête à ses côtés. Ils arrivèrent enfin devant une grande maison simple. Uryuu le fit entrer et Grimmjow sans plus attendre se jeta sur lui. Il viola littéralement sa bouche avant de passer une main sous ses fesses. Uryuu glapit de surprise et s'accrocha comme il put à la bête.

-Ta chambre, grogna t-il contre son cou .

D'un geste de la main il lui désigna l'escalier. Sans aucun effort le bleuté gravit les marches de la maison et arriva rapidement à l'étage. Il vit devant lui deux portes et son instinct lui dit que c'était celle de gauche. Il eut raison et avisa au centre de la pièce le large futon de l'autre. Il lui jeta sans douceur et le détailla.

Uryuu mal à l'aise voulu se relever mais un poids agréable reposait sur lui. Des lèvres descendaient sur son cou, le parsemant de morsures et de marques violettes. Il sentait au creux de ses reins une flamme le bruler, il était mal à l'aise. Grimmjow le sentit se tendre et il vint l'embrasser chastement.

-C'est ta première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

La biche hocha la tête, gênée. Il sourit tout contre ses lèvres et la regarda amoureusement.

-Tant mieux, je ne partage pas, sweetheart.

Il frotta ses hanches contre celle de l'autre et avala le petit gémissement de la biche. Ses hanches roulaient instinctivement contre les siennes et il se recula.

\- Déshabille-moi.

Uryuu déglutit et se releva légèrement, Grimm assis face à lui et le regardant de ses yeux clairs. Il l'observa et ses mains tremblantes ôtèrent le gilet de la panthère. Doucement il prit le bas de son t-shirt et le tira vers le haut, laissant voir des abdos finement musclés, une peau hâlée ainsi qu'un six tatoué en lettre gothique sur sa hanche gauche. Une pointe de désir fit dresser sa virilité et il se sentit soudainement trop à l'étroit. Grimmjow remarqua la respiration plus sifflante de sa biche et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il retira doucement la chemise de son vis-à-vis et toucha doucement le ventre fin et plat de sa biche. Il le regarda à nouveau et fixa ses lunettes. Il fronça les sourcils et les lui enleva avant de sourire à nouveau.

Caresse entêtant qui l'allume sans relâche. Respirations saccadées, pupilles dilatées, cœurs qui tambourinent. Grimmjow reprit possession de ses lèvres avec plus d'avidité encore. Ses mains descendirent contre les flancs pâles de sa proie et serrait sa taille. Uryuu touchait du bout des doigts le tatouage sur sa hanche, hypnotisé.

Il arrêta sa main contre le bouton du jean d'Uryuu.

-Tu es sur ?

La petite biche acquiesça, rendant les armes. Le bon sauta, la fermeture glissa et le pantalon ne fut plus qu'un amas de tissus au bout du futon. Il allongea la petite biche, doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer et il s'allongea tout contre son corps. Lascivement il fit rencontrer leurs deux bassins tandis que les lèvres de la panthère allèrent taquiner les petits bouts de chair rosé. La panthère prit entre se lèvres un téton et malmena de ses doigts le second tandis que le corps de sa biche se cambrait. Il sourit et changea, prit l'autre téton entre ses dents et le mordit, fort. Le sursaut qui assailli Uryuu le fit crier d'un électrisant plaisir.

-Grimm, Grimm, Grimm… franchissait ses lèvres en une litanie sans fin.

La panthère sourit et laissa sa bouche descendre plus bas, taquiner son nombril et descendre vers son boxer tendu d'envie.

Il observa sa petite biche, les yeux fermés, les joues rougies et se mordant la paume. Il déposa un léger baiser contre le boxer et le baissa sans plus attendre.

-Uryuu.

La biche ne répondit pas.

-Uryuu, regarde-moi.

La biche ouvrit les yeux et scruta le visage de Grimmjow, rouge de honte. Il voyait son membre dressé, suintant de desiderata pour lui. La panthère en fut ravie. Plongeant son regard bleu océan dans les yeux orageux de sa biche il lécha la hampe, d'un coup sec et rapide qui arracha un sursaut à l'autre. Il fit glisser ses lèvres tout du loup, la biche se cambra de concupiscence alors qu'un long râle s'échappait de sa bouche gonflée. Grimmjow s'appliqua consciencieusement, léchant les testicules et la virilité de son amant. Il s'appliqua à lui arracher de petits gémissement plaintifs et si sexy, tellement sexy qu'ils faisaient gonfler sa virilité. Il laissa danser sa langue contre son petit bouton de chair rosé. A la sensation Uryuu glapit.

-Non !

Grimmjow n'arrêta pourtant pas, laissant son muscle chaud pénétrer doucement cet endroit si intime. Il y ajouta un doigt et Uryuu se tendit plus encore.

-Grimm…

-Ma biche, tu veux que je m'arrête ?

-Non !

-Il faut savoir ce que tu veux….

Un gémissement de désespoir lui répondit et il reprit ses taquineries. Uryuu se sentait délibérément trop proche du gouffre. Son sexe souffrait, il voulait tellement jouir, se répandre de plaisir… Un sentait les doigts experts de Grimmjow faire un mouvement de ciseaux en lui. Soudain, une décharge immense de plaisir le fit jouir comme un forcené.

Avec une immense délectation, Grimm continuait d'effectuer de légères pressions sur cette boule de nerfs.

-Found it!

Il continuait son petit amusement alors qu'Uryuu se répandait en de longs jets sur son abdomen. Grimmjow satisfait alla lécher les traces de son orgasme et l'attira à lui pour un baiser des plus enflammés. Uryuu fut surpris par l'animalité qui se dégageait de la panthère mais cela l'excitait trop pour qu'il en soit contrarié. Il vit à travers ses cils que Grimmjow était toujours excité. Mû par un instinct qu'il ne connaissait pas il déposa maladroitement sa main sur le jean de son amant. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit Grimm haleter tout contre son oreille. Décidé, il baissa son jean et son boxer en même temps. Il observa le sexe bandé de Grimmjow et le pris de sa main. Il le toucha comme il se touchait habituellement, légères caresses aériennes, douce plume qui s'agite sur son gland, tandis que ses doigts taquinait ses bourses gonflées de frustration. Les petits soupirs de la panthère motivaient la biche à être plus audacieuse. Et finalement alors qu'il s'adonnait à de légères caresses, sa virilité se dressa à nouveau. Grimmjow sourit et lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille.

-Insatiable petite biche.

Il sourit et caressa tout aussi légèrement le sexe de son amant. Il allongea Uryuu avant de chercher dans sa veste un préservatif. La biche le fixa.

-Je suis vierge et non porteur de maladies.

-Moi non plus, simple réflexe.

Alors la panthère sourit plus largement à l'idée qu'il puisse noyer sa biche de sa semence. Il s'approcha du corps alanguit de l'autre et lui fit plier les genoux. D'un geste de la main il les écarta et il put admirer un Uryuu nu, offert et rouge de honte qui cachait de ses mains son joli minois.

-Ne te caches pas de moi, jamais ! N'ais pas honte de ce corps magnifique ma biche.

Uryuu enleva ses mains et s'obligea à regarder son amant dans les yeux. La panthère sourit et lécha à nouveau le trou plissé de la biche. Celle-ci gémit et se mordit la lèvre. A sa langue il ajouta deux doigts, allant et venant, arrachant soupirs sur soupirs. Le croyant fin prêt il se redressa et plaça sa verge à l'entrée de sa biche.

D'une seule poussée il entra en lui et s'arrêta. La biche cria de douleurs et des mains furent sur lui, son visage son corps et pompant paresseusement son sexe. Peu à peu il se détendit et Grimmjow attrapa ses genoux. Uryuu ouvrit les yeux pour le voir. Reculant légèrement Grimmjow poussa et fut entièrement en lui. Il continua lentement jusqu'à ce que sa biche s'habitue à lui. Uryuu lui se sentait étrange, une pointe de désagrément ce faisait encore sentir mais le plaisir commença à se faire sentir. D'un coup de hanches il amena Grimmjow plus profondément en lui. Grimm se retira de toute sa longueur et entra plus rapidement, plus fort et plus vite. Les hanches de sa biche allèrent à la rencontre des siennes. Seuls leurs gémissements puissants et les bruits de leurs peaux qui claquent brisaient le silence de la chambre. Lorsque la panthère trouva le bon angle, la petite biche hurla de plaisir.

-Grimm, ici, plus fort… Vite.

Dans un grondement purement animal il s'appliqua à marteler plus fort cette petite zone et il sentait, aux fourmillements de sa biche qu'ils étaient bientôt là où ils devaient être, là où cette mécanique voulait qu'ils soient. Alors il continua à le besogner fort et rapidement, sans états d'âme et sans compassion pour les cris de plaisir qui vrilles les cordes vocales de son amant. Soudainement il sentit Uryuu se resserrer autour de lui tandis qu'il jouissait, un orgasme puissant et dévastateur. Grimmjow et se pencha et mordit violemment à la jonction de son cou, ce qui augmenta leurs plaisirs. La panthère se libérer dans un long râle puissant, un ronronnement de bête repue.

Fatigués comme jamais ils s'effondrèrent sur le futon. Corps moites de sueurs et membres entrelacés. La main de la panthère trouva celle de la biche et la serra doucement. Un baiser tendre et les deux s'allongèrent sous la couette.

Uryuu s'approcha un peu plus du corps chaud de Grimmjow et passa sa main sur son torse. Il traça quelques arabesques sur le torse halé de la bête et murmura, quelques peu endormi, la tête cotonneuse.

-Je t'aime.

Le bras autour de sa taille se serra et ils purent s'endormir, heureux que cet étrange hasard les ai réunit.

Le système d'avidité avait encore fonctionné, cette antique mécanique visant à rapprocher deux âmes sœurs.

* * *

 **Voilà, c'est fini. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce serait génial. Vous pouvez tout me dire et même me jeter des tomates ! Je vous nem. Mille baisers.**

 **Opsia en plein délirium tremens**


End file.
